Episode of Bardock
by firesoulblade
Summary: Disclaimer: This is my version. This is a fanfiction, so it is not going to be one hundred percent like the original episode of Bardock. The inhabitants of planet look human and not like the other version. If you don't like it then move to another fanfiction


Disclaimer: This is my version. This is a fanfiction, so it is not going to be one hundred percent like the original episode of Bardock. The inhabitants of planet look human and not like the other version. If you don't like it then move to another fanfiction

Chapter 1: The strange man

I was almost night and the sun was setting making the sky orange and yellow. I spent all day outside wandering around the mountains and exploring the caves. I got some interesting rocks and some blocks of clay. I pulled my wagon down the mountain making sure that it doesn't fall. As I walked down I saw a weird black figure in the distance. I stopped and leaned forward squinting my eyes to try to make the figure out. I started to walk down the path quickly and making sure the wagon doesn't tip over. I reached the ground and fast walked to the man.

He had darker skin than me and his hair was really weird looking. He had a tail which more bizarre. He was muscular and wearing nothing besides underwear. I took my bow off and poked him with it. _I think he is still alive._ I put my bow back on my back and pushed him over with my foot. I stepped back and he was bleeding and still breathing. I moved my stuff to one side and dragged him to the wagon, _He is heavy_ , and put him in there. I grabbed the handle and pulled to the village. The wagon weighed a lot and I really hand to push. It was getting dark now and I haven't even made it to the village.

"I NEED HELP!" I screamed as I pulled the wagon to the village. The doors opened and lights flickered on and the villagers rushed out and head to me.

"Berry what's wrong?" Kale asked. My father ran towards me and then saw the man in the wagon.

"Get him to the healing room quickly." He said.

Two days later

It was morning and he was still asleep. My father healed him with our medicine and said he would wake up soon.

"Hey Berry." Kale and Van walked in.

"Hey." I said.

"Ten copper chips he doesn't make it." Van smirked.

"Fifteen silver chips he dies." Kale betted.

"Twenty gold chips he lives." I said confidently.

"You are going to lose." Van said.

The man jolted up and looked around.

"Pay up boys." I said.

"Spikers." The man said.

"What?" We said.

The man looked at us.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kale, this is Van and her name is Berry." Kale said.

"Are you okay sir?" I asked

"Am I dead?"

"No…" I replied.

"Where...am...I?" He slid out of bed and grabbed his clothes that my father also repaired.

"You are at my father's healing room. I found you close to death near the mountains. How did-" _**CRASH!**_

"What was that!" I shouted and ran out of the room.

"Don't run towards it!" Van shouted.

My friends, the strange man and I ran towards the explosion. Two men with blasters stood in the market and with smoke around them.

"This planet now belongs to Lord Chill. Any resistance will be futile."

"So this is how you conquer a planet." The strange man said sarcastically.

"What! Who are you!"

"What kind of blasters are those. They look ancient." He started to walk closer to them.

"You stupid fool. Who exactly think you are?" The strange man disappeared and kicked both of the men in the neck and they dropped down lifeless. The villagers stood in silence not knowing how to react.

"Did he just snapped their necks by kicking them in the neck?" Kale asked.

"Berry, step up your game." Van said. I ran towards him about to thank him but he put his arm out.

"Leave me alone and don't think I did it to save you girl." He flew off leaving a trail of dust and dirt behind. Couple mena came and dragged the bodies away and we went back to our normal lives and rebuilding the damage that was done. As far as I know none of my people were killed.

I walked towards my house and to my room. My father was inside with some patients and I'm pretty sure he knew the man was already awake. I braided my red hair in two pony tails and grabbed my wagon and looked at my outfit. I was wearing a blue and grey skirt with a long sleeve grey shirt and a red vest over it. I walked out of the house and headed to the mountains to collect my stuff.

There was this cave I always went to which was filled with interesting items. It was vast with many tunnels that I haven't even explored yet. As I reached the cave something caught my eye. It was the strange man who saved us from those evil men. I stopped and looked at at him. I walked over and let go of my wagon handle and picked up some food I had brought with me and walked over to him.

"Um...sir?" I said nervously.

"Go away." He demanded.

"I brought you some food…"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" He shouted and and flung his arm to the side to try to hit me. I jerked out of the way and screamed and ran away and grabbed my wagon and ran back to the village. I didn't feel like exploring today.


End file.
